


taboo ⇛ mob!tom holland x reader

by cuddlytom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Crime, F/M, Not actual rape, Violence, mafia, mention of rape, mob, she thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytom/pseuds/cuddlytom
Summary: "who are you."mob!tom holland





	taboo ⇛ mob!tom holland x reader

Summer was finally over, and if 15-year-old you had heard you say such a thing surely you would've stabbed yourself. But the end of summer meant all your friends would come back. People would refill the small college you wanted to go back to. Home wasn't the same when you came back from college, right when you started to get used to it, you got thrown back home where most of your friends you didn't talk to anymore or just plain didn't have many to begin with.

Kingston University was your home now, it was a private, selective and put students in cohorts that would then be categorized by their major. Yourself, you considered yourself a writer. But you weren't exactly keen on getting an English degree and went for a communications degree. Don't ask why, it was flexible. Going into your second year excited you, getting out of the house again and away from the toxicity at home.

"Welcome back!" you heard leadership teams yell with signs and covered in school spirit, truly it looked like your mascot threw up on them. What was funny was you knew some of them, and their school spirit wasn't as high as they led on. Remembering when the guy in the cut up school t-shirt took a piss on the statue in front of the junior housing.

You drove your car to a parking space in your new sophomore housing. You didn't really have any friends in your cohort, so you were nervous about meeting who would be your randomized roommate. Instead, you had friends who were all creatives with film and performing arts majors. You found them rather quickly, they had a tendency to be quite loud and outgoing. 

"(Y/N)!" You were attacked with a hug walking out of the parking lot and into sophomore housing court. It was your best friend you gained in school, she was apart of the performing arts cohort with majoring in commercial music and all, Mai.

"Hey, babe." You hugged her back, excited to see her after so long. 

"Where are you staying? Do you know yet?" She asked, "Sarah isn't here yet, but we're living on the bottom floor, so you better be above us. Then we know who to kill if there's too much noise."

"I don't know yet, where do I go?" You asked, she pointed over to a table with a long line, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder. She had the most incredible big blue eyes that seemed to have flecks of green in them. She also had just recently gotten her nose pierced, which really suited her face.

"How was your summer?" Mai asked you, waiting patiently with you.

"Long, did a lot of working at the pub. I think I saved up enough money to get me through a day of school." You joked.

"I feel you, dude." Mai laughed, "Have you tried for any scholarships?"

"Every single one they'll let me apply for. I got emails back on 2 of them for next semester. This semester I'm getting only a quarter paid for though. It's looking like my graduation will just be me celebrating my life of debt." You said, rubbing the back of your neck with how far in it you are.

You continued to talk about Mai's trip to Ecuador, where she did some charity and life-changing work with a group of friends. She invited you to it, and you wanted to go if it wasn't so expensive. You were used to not having that kind of money now, your family was always well off but now that you went against everything they believed in you don't have that source anymore. The home you came from made you grow up really quickly, this was just the last thing you had to take on.

"Next!" You heard a voice come from next to you, and you stepped up to the table quickly.

"Hi!" You happily looked up to see one of your upperclassmen friends sitting there, Sav.

"Hey! How was your summer?" They asked you,

"Long, lots of work." You sighed, having just telling Mai the same.

"That's good you're working though! Getting that cash." They smiled, looking over their list, "And I know exactly where you're staying, I'm your RA!"

"No way!" You squealed, reaching over to hug them.

"Yeah, here is your key. Room 209, and our floor meeting is tonight in the lounge at 10 PM. Don't be late." Sav said, handing you your key.

"Thank you, do you know who my roommate is?" You asked.

"It says, Victoria Reinhart?" Sav told you, tentatively, "I'm sorry I haven't met her."

"All good, thanks Sav. I'll see you later!"

"See you!"

"Well?" Mai urged, seeing you approach her with your key.

"Room 209?" You offered and she frowned.

"136." Mai said, "But I think Toni and Jacob are in 109, at least I think that's what they said."

"Oh, great." You rolled your eyes, knowing full well how loud those two were going to be.

"Speaking of—" Mai started but was cut off by the yells of two boys, so covered in school colored paint they were practically unrecognizable. They were yelling for you, and then suddenly you were thrown over their shoulder as they ran across the quad with you.

"Hey!" You pounded on their backs, scared of what they had planned, "Guys hold on! Put me down!"

"Okay." The one on the left said and you recognized him as your friend Jacob. Typical.

Then you found yourself being dropped into the fountain on campus. It wasn't particularly deep, but you were definitely soaked, with one of the spouts falling onto your head when you sat up.

"Are you okay?" You heard a voice, overall the laughter and heard the splashing of feet. You got yourself up out of the torture of the water pouring on your head to open your eyes to a boy who voluntarily got into the water. The bottoms of his jeans now soaked from coming in. His hand outstretched to you, and his face soft with big brown eyes and the cutest bunch of curls falling over his forehead.

"Yeah." You replied simply and quietly, you didn't take his hand though. Following him out of the fountain as people whispered, wondering who the boy nobody had seen before rejoining a friend of his with aloof blue eyes on the side of the fountain. The boy with the blue eyes wasn't happy with your friend in the fountain at all.

You lost him in the crowd, being overwhelmed by your spirited friends laughing and offering you a towel after their prank.

"You guys are dead." You splashed the boys who waited aside from the fountain. 

"We told you last semester, you were just waiting to be dunked!" Toni laughed, you groaned remembering their jokes.

"Give me some kind of warning!" You said, holding the towel around your shoulders and wringing out your shirt. You kept looking around, admittedly searching for your brown eyed attempted savior.

"You're no fun." Jacob laughed, "Hey, come to our housewarming party tonight! Room 109, we're inviting the whole building."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Not if the RA's are down to party too." He laughed, "And they are, let me clear that up—they are."

"Yeah, well since I'm your upstairs neighbor I might as well." You rolled your eyes.

"That's what I like to hear! And (Y/N), if you have any hot friends—please—I beg you—bring them." Toni added, putting his hands together in prayer.

"I'll make sure to bring Mai and Sarah." You laughed. Toni mouthed a thank you.

"I hate them." Mai rolled her eyes, rubbing your shoulders.

"Mai, did you know that guy?" You asked.

"That guy who got into the fountain? No, I've never seen him before." Mai said, "Whoever he was he was hot though. I hope he's at Jacob and Toni's party."

"Yeah, me too." You said, looking around then finally landing on Mai in front of you, "Now, give me a hug?"

"Stop!"

✵

Later as you started bringing your things in, leaving your door propped open, you watched and waited for your roommate to make an arrival. Your room was quite nice, front living space and kitchen attached, with a short back hall that had a bathroom on the left and on the right would be your shared bedroom. It was going to take a lot of getting used to and moving stuff in. You needed to get some furniture for the living space if Victoria didn't bring any.

You had already changed into dry clothes, but your hair was still damp. You decided you'd leave it like that until you would go over to Mai and Sarah's to get ready for tonight. You sat in your kitchen, fixing up decorations on the wall. 

You heard a door slam and a key fumble before you saw a familiar flop of brown hair walk past your doorway. You ran to the doorframe, not really thinking through your actions. Your curiosity pulling you closer. But if your first year of college taught you anything, it was not to wait for people to make friends with you.

"Hey!" You called, catching him just a few feet away. He turned around and the longer you looked at him, the more attractive he became. He had a bag slid across his chest, clinging his t-shirt to his body.

"Hey." He said back to you.

"A-are we neighbors?" You looked to where he must've just come from.

"Looks like it." He said, shortly and patting his thigh.

"I'm (Y/N), I just wanted to introduce myself." You extended a hand, and he took it, "I swear I don't always get pushed into fountains. They mean well."

"Tom." He said back, "I don't know why pushing you in a fountain would be meaning well, but hey that's all you."

"Yeah," You continued, feeling wary of his judgemental tone, "anyways, thank you for down there. That was very sweet of you."

"Your welcome." He said, making a thin line with his lips and turning them up at the corners. His eyes looking over your face.

"Uh, there's like an all building party tonight that my friends are hosting. Apparently, all the R.A's are in on it, don't ask. But you and your friend are welcome to come."

"Thanks, I'll pass on the message." He said, nodding and then started backing up. You smiled, backing up too. 

"Ok, cool." You shied away, giving an awkward wave before stepping back into your room. You shut your door after that. That was enough awkward interactions for the rest of the year. You put your hands over your eyes and decided to turn up your music until your roommate would hopefully arrive.

**Hey, Sav! Is it possible I can get my roommate's phone number? Just curious as to when she's coming.**

_Delivered 5:07 PM_

You texted Sav. Then waited, and waited. They were probably busy, it was move-in day after all. Maybe Victoria asked to come a day late? You decided not to dwell on it for too long. You unpacked all your clothes into what you assumed would be your side of the closet. Grabbing out something you could wear for tonight.

Your friends were all a lot more risky than you were, always able to find themselves dates for the night. You could if you wanted to maybe, and the occasional flirt here and there was sweet. But you had never gone home with someone. Tonight, that wasn't going to change. In high school, that's who you were, and had no judgment toward one night stands. But that wasn't what you wanted to do anymore, limiting yourself. You just wanted to get a little tipsy, socialize, and get back to your room and watch Netflix until you fell asleep.

But that didn't mean you couldn't look good. You grabbed one of your favorite heather gray knitted halter tops, with a pair of high waisted black skinny jeans, and a matching suede black jacket over your shoulders in case it got chilly outside, which usually it did. Grabbing your hair products and makeup, you left your room, praying you wouldn't run into Tom or his roommate, running to find room 136.

They had left the door open, and your reunion with your curly haired friend Sarah was a joyous one. Hugging each other, then her grabbing your sides at how attractive you looked in your outfit. You thanked her, before sitting on their new couch.

"How's the move-in been?" Sarah asked, sitting across from you with her own makeup mirror.

"It's been fine, my roommate hasn't come yet though." You frowned, "Oh, and Mai!" 

"Huh?" Mai answered from the back bedroom.

"Guess who my neighbor is?"

"Is it the hot guy from English last semester?" She asked, half thinking.

"No.." You dragged out your answer, "It's the new hot guy."

"Shut up!"

"What hot guy?" Sarah butt in.

"Did Mai tell you about how Jacob and Toni finally threw me into a fountain?" You asked and Sarah's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What do you mean finally? But yeah."

"Long story, but there was a guy who came into the pond all cute and offered me a hand up." You said, "I think he's a transfer, he's my neighbor."

"Oo I wanna see him." Sarah said, "Are you gonna go after him?"

"I don't know-" You started,

"If you won't, I will!" Mai called.

"I just said I don't know cuz he acted kinda weird in the hall. Like sorta rude, I don't know. I invited him and his friend to the party but I don't know if they'll come. I'm telling you, something was off."

"Something being off means nothing as long as the dicks good," Mai said, finally revealing her outfit, which consisted of: a black bralette, fishnets, high waisted distressed and cut up jean shorts, red thigh high boots and a jean jacket to finish.

"You look so hot, I guess you'll probably find out faster than I will." You smiled at your friend. 

"Let's hope, I'm trying to celebrate the new year." She stuck her tongue between her teeth and went to a mirror in their hall to put her hair up. 

"(Y/N), are you gonna try and find someone tonight?" Sarah asked.

"I doubt it." You rolled your eyes, "If a guy comes up to me that isn't trying to get to you guys or that one of you didn't put him up to it, then maybe. But that's never happened so let's not hold our breath. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone thought I was a lesbian, and I'm okay with keeping it that way."

"Whatever you say, just know if you wanted to, any guy would be happy to have you. Trust us." Sarah said, getting up for her setting spray. 

"Whatever, my lesbian ass is getting us a pizza though. Last time I drank without eating first I threw up on the hot guy from English last semester. And that's not happening again."

✵

You ran up to your room, wanting to throw your stuff in there before it was locked in Mai and Sarah's room for the upcoming day. Cautiously walking in wanting to see if your roommate had gotten there, you shut the door behind you, only hearing the party starting below you. There was no one else in there, just that you could hear Jacob and Toni excited to be finally able to host their own parties.

But you also could hear something else. You didn't realize how thin these walls were going to be. There was a bit of yelling next door, you heard muffles bits. 

"That's none of our business!" You heard an unfamiliar voice and couldn't help yourself putting your ear to the wall. It was coming from Tom's room, "You know that's not what we're here for!"

"We're here to protect her..." there was something else but you couldn't hear it. Protect who?

"From afar! We're not supposed to get involved." You heard the other voice again, it was stern and close like he was sitting in a chair right on the other side of the wall.

"... my dad trusted us with this. I know what I'm talking about, promise."

"Fine, we'll go. But just watching. I don't want this to get fucked up, Tom. This is a big deal for us. I'm just trying to look out for you." You heard the close voice again. And felt more confused, and guilty for listening. Who the fuck were these guys?


End file.
